Sleep Aids
by Mizz Priscilla
Summary: Kagome is having an affair with a married man, Sesshoumaru. My very first one-shot. Read and Review.


_It's raining again. I wonder how long I'll have to wait tonight. Sesshoumaru never comes while it's raining. Rin has nightmares. Jaken can never get her to sleep. But he'll be here. He always comes sooner or later. When Sara becomes more than he can stomach, he comes._

Kagome laid awake that night listening to the rain drops pelt her roof, while her tears cascaded to her pillow. Another sleepless night. The pills lost there effect months ago. Now it was just her alone, with red eyes, and an aching heart. She had let herself become the other woman. But tonight she cried with fresh tears. She was pregnant. The baby was Sesshoumaru's.

Kagome rolled over and turned on her night table lamp. She opened the dram and took out a bottle of vodka. Lately it took a glass of this clear liquid fire, to burn away her troubles and put her to sleep. Her entire day went up in smokes as she ingested her sleep aid for the last time. Tomorrow she would empty out her wonderful collection of party favors. She was keeping the baby.

Monday, she would tell Sesshoumaru.

**Monday**

Sesshoumaru's day started at four a.m. He had to get to the office for a 5 a.m. conference call with Siberia Motors. He removed himself from his wife's arms and went to take a hot shower. He'd had to suffer through one of her requirement nights of passion. He only consented to it because she threatened to divorce him and take his daughter. She knew all about Kagome, and he paid the price of his daughter to be with her.

Once his shower was done, he quickly dressed and went to kiss his Rin before he left. Lucky for him, Tashio Inc. was only downtown and a ten minute drive from his home. He stared at his Rin for a moment. She was a miniature of her mother, yet her character and her heart belonged to him. Sara knew that he loved his daughter, and she didn't hesitate to use that emotion against him. _Cold hearted bitch!_

His thoughts turned to Kagome as he drove along the bridge to downtown. It had rained a few days ago. It was her birthday. He'd promised he'd come and see her; be with her. But Rin has nightmares when it rained. Sara didn't care, and Jaken was hopeless when it came to calming the girl. He was the only one she ran to. He was the only one who could quiet her on those restless nights.

Sesshoumaru knew how hurt she was. He saw it in her eyes whenever she looked at him, but she never said anything. He knew that would be the look he greeted as he made his way into his office. She would say, "Hello Mr. Tashio," Sesshoumaru would nod his head in acknowledgement. He would enter his office, close the door, and five minutes later she would bring him his priority report and a mug of fresh brewed coffee. This morning would be no different.

They would go on as if their relationship didn't exist. He would have his conference call and she would file reports and write his memos. Later that day, when everyone went to lunch and she was the only one still working diligently, he would cal her into his office and apologize. He would kiss her temple and her forehead, and make promise that he'd eventually break. Because when it came to him, she was only the other woman and he was a married man, with greater priorities, than making love to his secretary. No matter how much he wanted (needed) to.

Kagome was running a little late today. She'd overslept. That's what she got for having vodka before bed too many nights in a row. Today she wore a black pencil skirt and a pink blouse with ruffles around the collar and down the front. To complete her look she wore five inch stilettos. She pulled her green XL Mustang into the garage at the same instance as her lover and boss.

She slowed and let him pass, if only to get a look at his face one time. He skillfully maneuvered into his parking spot and exited. She drove by him studying his profile as he exited his expensive vehicle. He was gorgeous and pristine, as always. She parked further up and made it to the elevator in time to ride up with him. Even after the no show on her birthday, she was twenty-eight, she still wanted to be close to him.

Sesshoumaru smiled down at her and she tried hard not to blush. He waited until the doors were closed to pull her into his arms and kiss her. Kagome melt; she never could resist him. She forgave him that moment, without hesitation. He pushed her against the wall and lifted her legs around his waist. He let his claws shred her underwear and he wasted no time in freeing his member.

Sesshoumaru thrust himself deeply into Kagome and crushed her lips with his to quell her screams. He reached behind them and pushed the STOP button, effectively halting their upward voyage. He licked and suckled her earlobes, and she tangled her fingers in his long silver mane. This wasn't make up sex. His little Kagome was angry with him.

She dug her nails into his neck and bit his ear. Pulled his hair as hard as she could. The entire time, her lower half was being continuously impaled on Sesshoumaru's rigid member. When they climaxed, Kagome threw her head back and screamed, Sesshoumaru buried his face in her shoulder, resisting the earth moving roar in his gut and the urge to bury his fangs in her neck.

Slowly they came down from their sex induced high and began to right themselves. Once done Sesshoumaru resumed their upward motion. Kagome first studied the floor, then the side of his face. He looked calm, sedated, Sara must have demanded sex.

_Glad to know I help you drive away the image of your wife's naked body. Go old replacement sex. I guess this is as good a time as any to tell him. That pretty face will finally change expressions, visibly._

"I'm pregnant, and I'm keeping it."

Sesshoumaru didn't speak, he just waited in silence for the rest of the ride to be over. He had much to think about and no time to do it. So he would simply put it to the side for later inspection. He walked into his office and closed the door. He unlocked his computer and went over his files. He printed the one he needed and faced his 52" plasma and readied himself for the conference call.

Greyson Nikovskii appeared on the screen and they began their discussion of the impending merger. Nikovskii tried to negotiate a higher buy-out but Sesshoumaru had none of that. That company was as good as his and there was nothing the other man could do about it. At the end of their debate he called Kagome into his office. "Fax these papers to Siberia Motors for Mr. Nikovskii. Then bring me the Lexicom account."

"Yes sir." He saw it; right there in the corner of her eye, tears. His heart broke. He couldn't stand to see her cry. It hurt him like a knife through the heart.

The day for Kagome had been long. First her confession to Sesshoumaru in the elevator, then the rejection she felt when he ignored her for the rest of the day. She'd then spent her day back and forth from the copy room, faxing and copying reports, and other miscellaneous documents. After that she had to type at least six different memos, which all had to be edited to Seshoumaru's specifics. Nothing she did was ever good enough.

She couldn't wait to get home and sink her feet into her plush Persian throw and rest her head on the soft arms of her couch. She was almost home free, when Seshoumaru pulled up behind her. _What will he do this time to make it up to me? What will I fall for? I don't know if I can keep letting him in like this. It hurts so bad. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?"_

"_I want to talk."_

"_About what?"_

"_Our child."_

"_My child." Kagome place her hand on her abdomen and backed away. She wouldn't give him the opportunities to make promises this time. She knew they were only lies. "I can't do this anymore Sess."_

"_I love you" He wasn't lying, but it felt like one, and each time he said it, it felt like a knife to her gut._

"_No you don't." That hurt more than anything she'd ever done. "I can't do this. I won't raise a child like this."_

"_I'm sorry," he said. He got into his car and left. She cried right there. She cried all night._

_It rained again. Maybe the clouds sympathized with her pain._

**Author's Note:** This story was originally written for live journal community iyb-sides. Theme: Shades of Gray. Word Count: 1516

* * *


End file.
